The Games We Play
by misfitwolves
Summary: When Chihiro was ten years old she was taken to a circus where everything was not as it seemed and was unknowingly chosen by one of the witches there, by the name of Zeniba to play in a complicated and intricate game; six years later, now sixteen she is collected by the circus, and the game begins. *Inspired by The Night Circus and the Caster Chronicles*
1. Prologue: The Circus of Stars

**So this is my first Spirited Away fanfic, I know it's short but (tbh it's only the prologue/intro)...**

**Reviews are very welcome, positive or negative!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm like Jon Snow, I own nothing.**

* * *

Six years ago, when I was ten years old, my parents took me to the circus. Of course that's not out of the ordinary, every kid by the time they're at least ten, goes to the circus; it could only be my family that would go to a circus where everything was not as it seemed. Ironic, huh.

"Mom look, everything is so pretty!" I turned to my mom, waving at all the brightly coloured lights, stalls and tents that surrounded us. "I know Chihiro, I know" she looked around before nodding at the huge white, green and red striped tent before us "We better catch up to your father or we could miss the show." She laughed at my horrified expression as I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the entrance. Once we had found my dad, we quickly sat down in our seats as the show began; a show that would change my life forever.

I remember there were fire breathers and acrobats and contortionists each with their own iridescent costumes that shimmered as they moved. Then there were those that danced with silk and walked at, what seemed to me and I somewhat exaggerated, hundreds of feet in the air, and clowns that were actually pretty funny and animals that could seemingly talk and a giant baby; and there was the man with multiple limbs that could grow or shrink at his command, my dad was convinced that it was all mechanics and a trick of the light but I knew it was real. There was also the twin witches, because magicians just isn't the right word, who could conjure anything, paper birds or bouncing heads. Finally there was a boy, about my age maybe a little older, he was dressed the simplest of all in plain white and blue traditional Japanese clothing with a purple sash; I was sitting right in the middle of the front row so it seemed like everything he was doing, he was doing for me. Throughout the performance he seemed to be looking in my eyes and my eyes only. His act was the most beautiful, just like him, he started right in the middle of the ring, took a breath and brought his thumb and forefinger to his lips, as he released the breath he had taken, petals, or at least what looked like petals, dusted the air. I remember him moving in a sort of intricate and intriguing dance that made the petals form a bewitching dragon that moved and danced with him. The boy and his dragon were all I could think about, all I could draw, for weeks, maybe months afterward.

After the end of the show had ended, my parents went to look for food at the abundance of stalls that encircled the big top, in the crowd that flooded out I was knocked over and I lost them. As I knelt on the ground, in amongst all the confusion and people, with tears threatening to spill from my eyes, I didn't notice the very same boy I had been enthralled by mere moments before approach me and take my hand. He looked to me, sincere and genuine concern shining in his emerald eyes, "Don't be afraid, I just want to help you", he said, before gently leading me to a quiet corner. He spun round to face me, the question "Are you okay?" on his lips before he was fully facing me, "I'm fine it's just-" but he wasn't paying attention, it was diverted at every sound, "Good, where are your parents, you shouldn't be here" I sighed, a little annoyed, "Well as I was trying to tell you I've lost my parents, they said they were going to get food but I don't know where." I huffed "And why aren't I supposed to be here?" He grabbed my hand once again "It doesn't matter, come on let's go find your parents" And he pulled me along to the various stalls that lit up the night.

As we walked to find my parents, I decided to ask him a few questions like his name, how old he was and how he had come to be in the circus; to which he replied "Haku", with a small laugh "I'm twelve I guess." And "It's a long story, which I honestly can't quite remember." He stopped walking, causing me in turn to stop in surprise and partly because our hands were still joined and he continued to speak "I don't even think Haku is my real name, I don't remember." At this I frowned in confusion "You can't remember your name?" He shrugged slightly "I don't remember much before the circus, I don't remember my name, but for some reason I remember yours, Chihiro." Again I frowned "I never told you my name…" he smiled slightly "Exactly." And he continued to walk on pulling me yet again by the hand.

In the hour we spent together searching for my parents, I found out that Haku was hard to read, that while he somewhat enjoys his time at the circus he was lonely, and that he hated pickles (the last one was discovered by the look of disgust on his face whilst walking past a pickle stall). When I was finally reunited with my parents, I found myself not quite wanting to let go of his hand, that if I did he would disappear like the petals he had created before my very eyes not too long ago. I turned to him "Promise that we'll meet again?" He smiled as he let go of my hand, our fingertips gently brushing, "I promise, now go." I smiled wide and waved to him as I ran to my parents, smiling even wider at the small, slightly shy wave I got in return; the two of us completely unknowing to the discussions that were happening between the two witches not to far away.

"I suppose if I have to play Yubabba, her, she's the one." Zeniba pointed at the girl waving enthusiastically, Yubabba smiled "Well it took you long enough but oh yes, she definitely is the one, this should be fun, very fun indeed." Zeniba rolled her eyes at her sister, "Honestly this is ridiculous, we are playing games that, we ourselves, let alone those two children will understand!" Now it was Yubabba's turn to roll her eyes "Honestly, Zeniba calm down everything will work out, also by the time this game of ours is properly in swing those two will be on the cusp of adulthood, the most perfect time to play…"

* * *

**I'm quite happy with how it turned out and it kinda somewhat sets up the story...**

**Anyhoo, please review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Circus

**Probably the fastest I've ever updated a story...**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Own nothing, I do.**

* * *

Shortly after my sixteenth birthday, there were a series of strange events: my parents were unusually kind and caring, not that they weren't always just more so than normal, it was like they were trying to spend as much time with me as possible, of course with hindsight I can see why and everything but anyway, there was also strange weather and a woman that I always seemed to see yet never quite see near my house and a whole other bunch of stuff; so needless to say when a large headed woman, who I seemed to vaguely remember having seen before, turned up on my doorstep saying that I was to be her apprentice and that everything had already been arranged with my parents and "Don't worry dear, you can see them whenever you want, don't worry about school, this'll be much more fun believe me.", I just added it to the list.

So with bags packed and goodbyes said, we set off, the woman and I, in her car, which was a hell of a lot bigger on the inside, being driven on a trail through the nearby wood by an odd figure in all black and a mask. In all honesty, what I wanted to do was sit sullenly and stare out of the window, but I did have some sort of manners and I didn't even know my new boss' name, so I decided to strike up a conversation but as I opened my mouth to speak she got there first "My name is Zeniba, but you can call me Granny, Chihiro my dear" for a short while I sat there gaping like a fish in surprise but then my voice returned to me "Do I know you?" She smiled a little "Not personally but I've known you since you were much smaller than you are now, what a fine young lady you've grown into!" I looked down as I felt my cheeks tinge pink, to save me the embarrassment of having to respond, Zeniba continued, "I've come from the Circus of Stars, the very same circus you, yourself went to when you were ten years old", I opened my mouth to speak but again was cut off before I could start, "I am one of the two witches there and six years ago I chose you to be my apprentice, instead of taking you there and then I waited for you to grow and mature and spend some time with your family" I smiled at the odd kindness this woman had imparted, " I still don't quite understand, why me?"; She signed and frowned slightly for a moment as if trying to find the right words to explain, "My sister and I, we have this game that we like to play, well her more than I, anyway the game requires the both of us to take an apprentice; We must train them, each night they are to compete against one another and they must also place enchantments of the circus without the other knowing, all in order to prove which sister is more powerful." She paused before continuing, "My sister chose her apprentice many years ago, he was a young boy at the time, but I decided to take my time and then you came along." I shook my head slightly in disbelief "If your sister chose her apprentice ages ago, she's probably been training him all this time! He'll be way ahead of me, I'm not a witch!" She started which shocked me a little, "My dear, the reason I chose you was because you were born for magic, it runs in your blood, something tells me that you aren't quite human," I made to protest but she stopped me "I was going to save this for later but I might as well do it now, no doubt Yubabba will probably harass you when we get there anyway, give me your hand," I held my hand out to her hesitantly "Don't be scared, by putting on this ring," she held a silver ring up for me to see, "I'm merely binding you to the challenge, and unlocking your powers or at least your potential, you will still need training but if we work all night you should be caught up." She gave me a wide smile that invoked a confidence in me that I didn't know I had; I wanted to win, well I suppose I am naturally competitive.

With a now small smile on my face I turned to the window and watched the surroundings pass us by in a blur. As we entered an open, wonderfully green field, Zeniba patted me gently, "We're here." I frowned "But I can't see anything." She nodded slightly in realisation "Right, well, close your eyes and concentrate, remember the circus as much as you can, once you remember a little the rest shall appear." I did as I was told and shut my eyes, taking a deep breath and I remembered. The stalls that lit up the night like stars, the costumes that changed as the performers moved, and all the different acts themselves and…the boy; the boy with the dragon. With a small gasp I opened my eyes once more to the spectacular tents of my childhood memory, people waved to Zeniba and nudged each other once they saw me, "Do they know about your game Zen- Granny?" I asked "Vaguely," her face darkened "They don't know the true meaning and consequences behind it, neither does Yubabba" I frowned "What do you mean Granny?" She smiled "Another time, now let's find your room and get you changed." She said climbing out of the car, I scrabbled out of my side and ran round after her "What do you mean 'get changed', what's wrong with what I'm wearing!" I yelled slightly indicating to what I was wearing, a simple outfit of jeans and a t-shirt, she only laughed in response and gestured for me to follow her, she wasn't going to let up so I did.

Once I was more 'suitably dressed' like a doll, in a tight, sleeveless, high collar dress with matching shoes, an outfit reminiscent of the Victorian era, and more in Zeniba's idea of presentable; she took me on a tour of the circus or at least she did before she was called away by her sister Yubabba, who was her "identical twin, and exact opposite", and I was left alone to wander; that was until I slammed head first into and therefore knocked back by a figure running round a corner of the tent. As I sat myself up into a sitting position and was met with eyes as green as the surrounding field, I had ran into a boy, well a young man; I'd met him before, I could feel it. He held out his hand to help me up, his eyes glinting with mischief, "Come on, we don't have much time," once I was back on my feet, he started to run again, pulling me along by the hand and I got the feeling that we had done this once before.

He pulled me into a small tent of white and green and let go of my hand, leading me bend over and catch my breath; running in this dress was not easy. I felt a hand touch my shoulder "I'm sorry, are you- Chihiro?" I righted myself and was finally able to get a good look at the boy in front of me; shoulder length dark hair with straight bangs, pale skin and those deep green eyes, he looked older than the last time I had seen him but it was him. The boy with the dragon; Haku.

"Haku!" I threw my arms around his neck and pulled his surprised figure into a hug, "I guess it is you, Chihiro," he said with a chuckle on his lips. I let him go with a small "Sorry" and a sheepish smile, his smile soon quickly turned in to a frown "What are you doing here?" I sighed and gave him the same answer he had given me six years ago, "It's a long story, but I'm meant to be here, I guess I kind of work here now." his frown was relieved a little "You weren't taken against your will were you?" now it was my turn to frown "No, I mean I was a little surprised but I wasn't forced to come here, well…no, I mean I don't mind being here." He laughed a little "Good, sorry again for running into you and dragging you off, I suppose you were looking around weren't you?" I nodded, he held out his arm for me to take, "Well I'd be glad to take you on a tour, hopefully-" He was interrupted by a shrill yell of "HAKU! WHERE ARE YOU?" said boy sighed annoyed "Well I guess I won't be able to show you around," he paused for a moment, as we exited the tent, looking around, his eyes lighting up as he found something, "Lin!" He called over a slender young woman with long brown hair, she walked over to us, her face un-amused "What do you want dragon boy?" Haku scoffed in response "Is that anyway to talk to your superiors?" The woman, Lin, rolled her eyes and bowed sarcastically "I'm so sorry, your highness, now what do you want?" a small laugh escaped my lips before I could stop it and I was met by looks from both Haku and Lin. " This," Haku said gesturing to me, "is Chihiro, show her around would you?" Lin, looked at the two of us outraged, "Why are you lumping her off on me!" Haku rolled his eyes slightly, "I'm not, I would be glad to do it myself but I can't." Lin huffed, "Fine," Haku smiled and nodded his head slightly "Thank you Lin," he was met with a "Whatever." As she turned around and was started to walk off, he then turned to me, "Until we meet again then Chihiro," I nodded, "I suppose." With shy smiles on both our faces, he took my hand and kissed it before turning a walking off in the direction we had heard the shouting, waving goodbye as he went. I stood, stuck for a moment, before a yell from Lin of "Come on, you dope!" awoke me from my stupor as I ran to catch up with her.

"I'm Lin by the way in case you hadn't of figured that out," She said as I caught up to her, I nodded, "I'm Chihiro." She looked at me "I know." She frowned, "You're different." I looked up at her surprised "I am?" She nodded "Yeah you are," She paused and frowned again "What's your act?" I sighed, "It's complicated, what's yours?" She smiled wide, spun round to face me and with grand gestures exclaimed "I am the best acrobat and contortionist of the whole circus!" I smiled in response, "Well it is an honour to meet you, and I must say I cannot wait to watch your act." I said bowing playfully; Lin laughed, "Maybe you're not so bad, dope." She pulled me along, showing me all the tents, stalls and everything I could possibly ever need to see in the circus, as we walked I asked various questions, mostly about Haku, to which she replied "Haku, Haku, Haku, honestly!" she laughed slightly at my embarrassed face, "I only thought that you were friends with him because you call him dragon boy –" She laughed again, "I've called him dragon boy ever since he was a small boy, before I even knew his name, because that's his act." She smiled a little, "To be honest, him asking me to show you around is probably the most he has ever spoken to me in the whole time I've known him, he kind of keeps to himself," She paused "There really is something about you. Come on, dope." She said with a smile and carried on the tour, but none of it really stuck in, Haku and his eyes clouding my mind.

* * *

**Just to make clear, Haku was hiding from Yubabba cause he was trying to get out of work but then he realises she's gonna find him at some point and it won't be pretty the longer she has to wait...**

**ANYWAY. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, YAY. **


End file.
